Gallium nitride (GaN) based light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used in applications such as cell phone keys, signs for directions, signage, displays, backlighting, and lighting systems. Many of these systems may employ a plurality of LEDs as light sources. As the efficiency of power GaN-based LEDs is continuously improved, it becomes practical to replace conventional lighting sources with these LEDs.